


In which Steven finds Cib naked in his bed and is done with everything

by WoozleBucket



Series: Sugar Pine 7 Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Sugar Pine 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drabble, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: Basically what the title says.





	In which Steven finds Cib naked in his bed and is done with everything

**Author's Note:**

> Why is nobody writing for this fandom?

As a member of the One Percent, Steven goes to a lot of fancy parties. There are always a lot of celebrities and millionaires and such, not that Steven cares. He’s not a real party person. He just has a lot of hook ups there as well as prospective clients. Parties like tonight’s take a lot out of him, which is why he likes to go home right afterwards and collapse, fully clothed, on his bed and ignore the world for a few hours. 

Tonight Steven stumbles into his room and almost falls face-first onto a naked man. The man smells of alcohol and smoke and has his ass sticking straight up in the air. Too tired to deal with any of this shit, Steven turns around and walks back into his living room to sleep on the couch. On the way, he grabs a blanket off of the floor and wraps it around his shoulders. In all honesty, he’s too long for the couch, but he’s not about to wake up the strange vagrant man in his bed and have to deal with that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven smells smoke and sits up with a shock, falling off of the couch and landing face-first on the carpet. He hears a snort and a light giggle. Trying to feel around for his glasses on the end table, he accidentally knocks a couple of picture frames off. After finally finding his glasses and putting them on, he looks around and eventually sees the man from the previous night (thankfully wearing clothes now) leaning over the top of the couch.

Steven’s first thought is that this is possibly the most beautiful man that he’s ever met, but that thought is quickly dismissed for the second thought that this complete stranger was possibly watching him sleep and was vaping the whole time.

“Please don’t vape in my house,” Steven says and his voice cracks at least three times in that one sentence.

The man takes another puff and lets out a cloud of smoke before saying, “I’m not.”

Steven blinks. “Yes you are. You, you’re literally blowing smoke into my face!”

Steven decides to get off the floor and walks over to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. His coffee machine wasn’t there. Neither was his dish soap, his bread box, and the nearly-empty bag of Fritos he was planning on finishing for breakfast. 

“Hey, dude, can you get me some tomato juice while you’re in there?”

Steven reaches into the back of the cupboard and pulls out a two-year-old can of tomato juice that is probably solid sludge by this point. He grabs himself a banana and goes back into the living room. The man, who is laying on the couch, perks up at the can and reaches for it. Steven hands it over and shoves the stranger’s legs off of the couch so he can sit down.

After a moment, he asks, “Who are you and why were you in my house last night?”

The man doesn’t answer and instead pulls a can opener out of between the couch cushions. 

“Is this my life now?” Steven asks. “Is this what it’s come to? I come home from a party to find a naked guy in my bed and then I have to sleep on the couch. Then I wake up to find said naked guy vaping over me and I have to give him my hard-bought tomato juice. I could have become the CEO of some huge corporation, but I just had to drop out of business school because my idiot friends wanted to start a gang and I was dragged in because I’m the only one who can count money. Oh, God, what has my life become?”

“Hi, I’m Cib,” the man says after taking a long swig out of the can.

Semi-disgusted, Steven answers. “Steven.”

Cib takes another gulp of juice and drops the can on the floor. He then looks at Steven’s banana. “You gonna eat that?”

Steven gives him the banana.


End file.
